Sakura Trees In Springtime
by acallando
Summary: Kagome left the feudal era and watched the well close behind her. She decided that she would no longer look at the past...she would go forward, look forward. Five years after the well closed Kagome had moved forward. But one day...he showed up. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha!

Sakura trees in springtime

Chapter one

She looked at all of her friends saddened faces. Their hair was flowing with the wind, and the flowers of the sakura tree rained around them.

She gave a grim smile, her eyes going from the glinting green grass, that was also flowing with the wind, to the blue sky that was highlighted with the bright golden rays of the sun.

But she let her eyes land on the teary eyed individuals around her. She really loved these people, they were her family away from her family. They helped her through so much, but she had to go.

With the last hugs and well wishes handed out she climbed on the edge of the well and looked back at them. Teary eyes and a sad smile was what she held upon her face while she sent her silent final goodbyes.

"Kagome! Wait!" The familiar voice called. She looked to the rushing figure between the sakura trees. It was inuyasha...the man who held her heart once but he...he destroyed it.

Everyone knows that inuyasha was still caught up in the world of kikyo. Even though she had long since passed and her soul returned to Kagome's body. Though Kagome felt whole now that she had all of her soul but her heart still yearned for the love inuyasha failed to give.

Kagome sighed and eyed inuyasha and his panting form that was below her on ground level. She stepped down and was on the same plane as he.

Her face had lost the sad smile, and replaced it with a grim line across her face. Her eyes still sparkled with tears, even though she was upset with him...she loves- loved -him and will miss him dearly.

"Kagome, please don't go...I...I really...feel..."

Kagome's eyes became widened, was he going to admit he loved her? Was he going to make the pain in her heart go away?

"...I think...I really...like you so much...more than ramen"

Kagome's tears fell and she bit her lip and turned away. She took a deep breath and released it. He will never learn.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She placed her hands at the edge of the well and began to push herself upward.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm trying to stop her, he didn't want to lose her not now, not when he needed her.

Kagome released some of her powers, just enough to burn him so he can let go. Inuyasha hissed and released Kagome, his hand burned but not as much as his soul was knowing that Kagome was leaving him.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome whispered softly a second before Inuyasha smashed into the ground. With the extra time left, she nodded to her friends who were crying openly now. She swung her legs over the edge, glancing back at everyone.

"Kagome, no...don't go!" Inuyasha cried beginning to regain his footing. He was trying to get her to stay. He needed her to.

Kagome looked at the bottom of the well, trying her best not to give in. She needed to go, there was no room for her here...no one needed her. She chewed on her lip as she choked back sobs. Tears streaming down her face and teeth bruising her bottom lip, she decided that...she had to go.

Just as the wind blew her hair back she pushed off the edge of the well and began to fall through time. The last sound in her ears was Inuyasha's pleas for her to stay.

She turned over and watched the time portal close and seal as she surfed through it for the last time. Tears slid from her eyes and floated in the air as she floated backward. She knew this was going to happen, it only made sense, naraku was dead, everything was basically peaceful now. Everyone was starting to begin to settle and start families, even Shippo had found a girl to court and consider for mating.

She was alone, Inuyasha paid no attention to her he was too busy moping in the forest thinking of his beloved kikyo. Kagome felt this was best, she could start over. She finished high school and all she needed was some college education. Maybe she could find her way, maybe find love.

She turned back facing ahead, she couldn't stay stuck in the past. No, it was time for her to look forward and think about the future...her future.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled she had her direction. Now all she needed was to walk that way.

She opened her eyes and climbed up the ladder to the well and opened the silk screen doors. The Goshinboku was blooming and the birds were singing while they flew through the skies. The sky was a light blue with a spread of yellow throughout it.

Kagome stepped out of the dusty well house and stood on the cement ground of the shrine. She inhaled it was good to be home.

(Five years later)

Kagome looked down at all of the people who walked in the streets below. The sky was filled with greyed clouds that promised a afternoon shower.

"Higurashi-San?" Kagome's assistant called as she knocked on the opened door. Kagome turned letting a smile spread across her features.

"Yes, Suzuki?" Kagome answered while taking a seat in her chair.

"Your five-thirty called and they would like to reschedule for next week on Tuesday at the same time." Suzuki said standing in the entrance.

"Oh...well I believe that will be fine, but just to be sure check my schedule and make sure that my words ring true, yeah?" Kagome said smiling.

"Of course Kagome-San." Suzuki said then turned to deliver the words to the client.

Kagome placed her legs upon on her mahogany desk, crossing them over. She stared at her name tag and smiled. 'Kagome Higurashi, C.E.O' she never tired of that title.

Kagome did as she said, she moved forward. She went to school and landed a double major in business and finances. No she wasn't a bank owner, nor a very successful accountant.

Kagome found those jobs very...boring. But why go to school for it? Well she originally wanted to set a good example for her brother, but she found that the stuff was actually quite useful, so she learned and studied it.

After college was over, kagome rented the shrine out and managed the money, a couple of her friends wanted to sell their houses and asked her to help. Kagome gladly accepted, and she found that she rather enjoyed the whole experience.

With help from all of the money she had earned, she started a small business that quickly grew. Now she was the C.E.O of Shikon Real Estate, the largest real estate corporation, that had offices all over Japan and some places in America.

Kagome really did good for herself, she still felt like it were all a dream. Sometimes she had to pinch herself, she felt that she was lucky, that she was floating on a cloud.

She thanked Kami everyday for giving her the opportunity. Kagome tried not to think of the past, it was a difficult topic for her. That's the main reason she didn't become a history teacher or even remotely study history.

She didn't want to hear of it, sure she wanted to know of her friends legends and achievements after she left, but...the thought that she missed so much...was overwhelming. Also she didn't want to hear of Inuyasha, or her friends deaths.

It was all too much to think about. It hurt her head and her heart. Kagome sighed and stood, she needed to go home...she needed to be away.

"Alright Suzuki, I'm off have a great day." She told her secretary as she walked to the elevator.

"Of course, Kagome-San you too." Suzuki said waving and smiling.

Kagome stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, that led her down to her small black Subaru. Kagome's heels collided with the cement floor making a clacking sound as she made her way through the underground parking lot. Kagome fished through her purse and brought out her keys, as she continued to her vehicle.

Pressing the button that unlocked her doors, Kagome slid into her car and started it. Kagome drove towards her home, thinking of a bed and a tall glass of warm milk.

(End)

A/N: chapter one completed!

Thank you for reading ^^

Please review

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome parked her car in her long driveway. She opened the door, grabbing her purse and slipped out of the vehicle.

Her heels clacked against the pavement of her driveway as she walked towards her house.

The house wasn't overtly large, especially because she didn't want to get lost every time she wanted to go the restroom or something. But it was larger than a regular home.

It held two stories and a basement, that was currently filled with junk that she had to sort through and appoint to the appropriate area. And yes she had some maids and butlers but she only hired them because she realized, with a bit of help, that she couldn't keep up with everything going on in her home.

So she reluctantly hired some help. That included five maids and three butlers. Her former mate/husband was a very jealous and protective youkai, therefore her help was mainly female.

Kagome smiled at the memory of their search for new hires.

(Flash back)

"Mate. I believe you should have mainly females for your helpers." He started.

"And why is that Ridiske?" Kagome asked while absentmindly rubbing her rounded belly.

They were in Ridiske's study, Kagome was sitting on the floor in her comfy night gown her back, ankles, and sides supported by soft down pillows. Ridiske was pouring them some home made honey tea.

"Well mate, I'm just taking their safety into consideration." He said finishing with the tea and placing himself behind Kagome, replacing the pillow at her back. He handed her the cup of tea, which she gladly accepted.

She took a sip of the tea, loving how the warmth of it caressed her throat and warmed her from the inside. She closed her eyes and leaned into Ridiske. No one could make tea like Ridiske. "And tell me...how are you taking their safety into consideration?" She asked lifting a brow with her eyes remaining closed.

Ridiske chuckled lowly. The vibration soothing Kagome further, it was a wonder how she held onto her consciousness. "Well...say if one of them were to touch you in a way that I did not agree with...then I would have to beat them, brutally."

"Ah." Was all Kagome could manage. She turned to her side and placed the tea cup down. She snuggled into Ridiske's embrace, her mind getting foggy with exhaustion.

Ridiske chuckled again. "It seems my mate is tired."

Kagome opened one eye, and peered up at his smirking lips. "Of course, Ridiske. You barely allow me to sleep, with all of our rutting."

This time he fully laughed, it was hearty and loud, yet soothing and calming. Kagome smiled, she was too tired to form the energy to laugh. "That is true my mate."

Ridiske placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly. "Kagome..."

Kagome opened her eyes as far as her brain allowed, which was only about halfway. "Yes...?" She replied, a tiny bit groggy.

"I just want you to know...that I love you, and I will never leave your's or our pup's side, for as long as I live." Ridiske said searching her eyes, finding love, compassion, desire, understanding, and exhaustion there.

Kagome was slightly curious as to what brought this on... yet nodded nonetheless.

"I love you too, Ridiske."

(End of flash back)

Kagome missed Ridiske very much. He was a light in her life after she finally decided to change her direction. But she should've known he wouldn't be there forever...yet he didn't have to go so soon.

Ridiske, was murdered by some group called silenciar. They've been tracking them for three years now, with no luck. Kagome considered taking matters in her own hands. But she couldn't, not if that meant placing her daughter in a dangerous situation.

Kagome reached her door and walked inside, closing it behind her.

"Mommy!" A youthful energetic voice called.

Kagome smiled, loving hearing her daughter's voice. "Nana-bear! Come give mommy a hug!" Kagome called to her daughter.

As soon as the words left her lips the child came bustling down the hall and launched herself into her mommy's arms. "I missed you very much mommy." Nanaiko said hugging Kagome tighter.

Kagome smiled and kissed Nanaiko on the top of her black and electric blue striped hair. "I missed you too, Nana-bear." Kagome shifted her little toddler so that she was straddling her hip.

"How about we go have a glass of milk, and then you can tell me all about your day. How does that sound, hm?" Kagome asked as walked towards the kitchen.

"Mhm, that sounds great mommy!" Nanaiko answered, she had the brightest smile on her face. Nanaiko was basically bursting with energy.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes indeed it does."

Kagome placed the the small child on a stool after they arrived at the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Nana-bear?" Kagome said opening the fridge, glancing at the neatly arranged shelves and drawers.

"Yes mommy, can I have some cookies with my milk?" Nanaiko asked with an adorable little pout, on her lips.

Kagome knew that was coming, but she decided to allow her child to have the cookies just this once. "Okay, Nana-bear. But only this once." Kagome said with a slight stern tone.

Kagome smiled at her child's happy squeal. Kagome grabbed the cookie dough and the milk from the fridge. " Are you gonna come help your mommy make these cookies?" She looked up and saw here child nodding her head.

"Yes mommy!"

(40 minutes later)

Nanaiko rested against Kagome's chest, apparently those warm cookies plus milk was enough to put poor Nanaiko to sleep. Kagome would ask her about her day later, maybe even tomorrow if Nanaiko slept till then.

Instead Kagome sifted so s he was comfortable and also fell into a gentle sleep.

Yep, coming home early is exactly what she needed.

(End)

A/N: Here it is the long awaited chapter two! Woo!

Hopefully I'll update quicker now that I am out for summer time! Woohoo! Summer is finally here for me, I couldn't be more excited!

Anyway...~clears throat~

Review if you want to.

Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading! You all have my love!

Until next time...

Chao!


End file.
